


Kungena Umtapo Wezincwadi

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Kungena Umtapo Wezincwadi

NgoLwesihlanu olwesabekayo lwafika ngokushesha okukhulu kunalokho uJaime Lannister ayekulindele, empeleni.

Ngakho-ke kubhekiswe kuye ngecala le; U-A, udadewabo oyiwele ethandana nomunye wabalingani bakhe abakhulu, emzamweni wokuzimisela nophazamisayo wokwenza uRhaegar Targaryen abe nomona (futhi uJaime wayekuzwile konke - uCersei empeleni wayehlele usuku lokuthi luzoqondana nosuku lukaRhaegar noLyanna. Akazange abonakale eqonda ukuthi akuzona zonke izinhlobo zesilisa emhlabeni ezakhangwa kuye.) No-B, isigaba esiphindwe kabili sesayensi esizokwesatshiswa nxazonke, ngokuqukethe (okulindelwe) ukusebenza kanzima, kanye noBrienne Tarth nohlaza okwesibhakabhaka kwakhe amehlo.

Inothi elikhanyayo; UTyrion wayemnikeze iphepha lokuphendula isivivinyo sakhe esiseduze sesayensi (uTyrion, onguTyrion, wayefunda izinto ezisezingeni lasekolishi, yize ayeneminyaka eyishumi nane.) Kwesinye sezikhathi zabo eziyivelakancane kodwa eziyigugu zokubopha ubuzalwane, futhi uJaime wayengangabazi ukuthi iTyrion bekunembile ezimpendulweni zakhe eziningi - uTyrion wayehlakaniphe ngokweqile futhi enekhono kakhulu kwezesayensi. Wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi izimpendulo uzibambe ngekhanda, futhi ngombhalo ogqamile, u-Arthur Dayne noBryndon 'Blackfish' kanye neqembu lamanye amaWesteros Dragons babezophuma kulobubusuku, futhi lokho kwathembisa ukuvusa umoya wakhe ngemuva kwesifundo sakhe sokugcina sosuku ; kusho isayensi kabili.

Usuku lwandiza, isifundo ngasinye sehora lonke simdlula ngaphandle kwakhe enakekela nhlobo, futhi, ngeshwa, ukudla kwasemini kudlula ngemizuzwana nje. Konke kwagcina ngokuthi abheke phansi lapho ebuka umkhathi ngenkathi uMnu Hoster Tully ekhuluma ngemisindo nemibhedo ayengeke ayiqonde, noma ngabe wayezama kangakanani. Ngakho-ke, ngenkathi egudle udonga ngaphandle kwegumbi lesayensi, elinde uthisha ukuba avuleke, nalo lonke ikilasi, aqiniseke ukuthi ubukeka ekhanga ngokukhazimulayo, futhi ngokuzwakalayo nangokucacile ekhipha ipisi eLittlefinger Baelish naseLysa UTully (udadewabo omncane kaCatelyn okhatheleyo) njengoba abantu abalahliwe abangaphansi konyaka bezulazula, uBaelish ebheke eKati Tully.

"Unganyakaziswa, Cat - akuyona nje umunwe wakhe omncane." UJaime uklolodele, wasineka kakhulu ngenkathi oDragons abakanye naye behleka futhi bengenela. UCatelyn ngokwakhe wenqaba ukubamba iqhaza, yize engenzi sinyathelo sokukuvimba.

"Ah, Mnu. Lannister. Ukuthola indlela entsha yokusebenzisa isikhathi sakho kunokweba amapensela kulabhulali yami? Ngingasikisela ukuthi uyeke ukuhlukumeza kwakho uMnu. Baelish ompofu lapha bese uthola okuthile okuwusizo ongakwenza ngesikhathi sakho, hleze kube uthe wena - "

"Kulungile, Mnumzane uFrey."

Ube esekhuluma nommangaleli wakhe, uMnu Walder Frey, owayesebenza isikhathi esithile esiza umtapo wolwazi eWesteros High, ikhehla elalinobuso obumhlophe futhi obuzolile obenobuchopho obunjengesikhwama samakati, futhi owayethathe isibambiso sokubambela uJaime intukuthelo bambeke icala nganoma yini ethathe ukujika empilweni yakhe. Kubandakanya ukunyamalala okungaqondakali kwamapensela amaningi etafuleni lomtapo wezincwadi, ngokucabanga okuthile okuyinqaba. UJaime wayebeke unyawo emtatsheni wezincwadi cishe kabili ngesikhathi sakhe eWesteros High. Enye yazo kube ngengozi. Ngalesi sikhathi, uLysa noPetyr base begijimele ezifundweni zabo, bebukhali.

"Ungangiphazamisi, mfana. Noma kunjalo, uthisha wakho omuhle uMnu Tully - uyisigaba sesayensi sikaTully, akunjalo? - unginike ikhefu ngiboleka oyedwa noma ababili kini ihora noma ngaphezulu ukuze ngisize ukuhlela umtapo wezincwadi wami, kubonakala sengathi iqembu elincane labangani belicabanga ukuthi kuyahlekisa ukufika futhi kuqede elinye lamashalofu ami ezincwadi… "

UJaime wayeyekile ukunaka kudala, kepha esikhundleni salokho wabuyela ekubambeni okuhlekisayo phakathi kwakhe noMeryn noRobert, waze wabona ukuthi yini eyayinikelwa eduze kwakhe - leli kwakuyithuba lokushiya uBrienne Tarth nobuze obungenakuqondakala besayensi ngemuva - kahle , noma ngabe kumthathe isikhathi esingakanani ukuhlela ishalofu, akunjalo, ukuthi wayezokusho? Kwakudingeka ngempela ukuthi aqale ukulalela (noma cha, ingxenye enengqondo ebuchosheni bakhe yaphikisana). "Ngizokwenza," kusho uJaime, efihla ukubonga kwakhe kule ndoda endala ehlanya ngenxa yokudinwa nokuyeka emsebenzini.

Lokho angazange axoxisane ngakho, ngesikhathi esifanayo, uBrienne Tarth, endaweni ethile ephasishi, ehambela phambili, ebheka phansi, futhi ezinikela ngokuzithandela. Hewu. Kokunye, izinhlawulo bezihlekisa ngobubi - ngokusobala, bebenakho ngaye kulezi zinsuku.

"Ngiyadlala, kunjalo, ngizovele ngibuyele emuva ngapha -" uJaime wamomotheka kakhulu (yize kwakucasukile futhi uthukuthele), wasondela eduze kwabangane bakhe. Ngokusobala uWalder Frey wayevele abe yisithulu ngokuzumayo, azithobe kahle, noma enze sengathi kungenjongo eyodwa yokumhlukumeza kakhulu. Kuhle, kuhle nje. Wazibuza ukuthi ngabe konke lokhu kungenxa yokuthi kwesinye isikhathi wayeqa isonto eseyingane (emuva lapho umama wabo esaphila, futhi empeleni babeya esontweni).


End file.
